O
by Minagi Ito
Summary: The question is looming? Will Hatoko answered the question about her personal relationship with Misaki.


**Angelic Layer**

_O_

_I own nothing but my broken mind…_

"So, have you two have sex yet?" Tamayo asked her friend and former Champion of Angelic Layer. Her question marked the end of a nice dinner and the beginning of Kotaro and Misaki choking on the water they were drinking as Tamayo asked her blunt question. Of course, Kobayashi Hatoko said nothing as she gently reached out and padded Misaki's back to calm the nonstop coughing down. Tamayo decided it's best to let Kotaro coughed it out; since his lungs might come out if she helped calm his coughing down. The girl has the strength of a bulldozer as some people put it, although she's itching to know the truth from Misaki.

"Tamyao, don't you think it's a bit too early to ask about that?" Kotaro said in between cough. "Don't tell me you aren't curious," Tamayo said and crossed her arms looking miffed at Kotaro. "Well, yes but I don't think it's any of our business to know about it." Kotaro murmured his reply as his face turned a very nice shade of red. While Misaki looked red from head to toe during the entire conversation, she's looking the same as she was thirteen years ago. They were celebrating Misaki's birthday with a nice dinner with just the four of them, earlier in the day was the huge party with everyone.

Kobayashi Hatoko has yet to turn eighteen, but she had grown as tall as her brother and maybe a bit taller than he is. Towering at five feet eight, people usually would mistake her to be very athletic but she rarely played any kind of physical sports. She still maintains the same haircut as she before, years ago. Gently, she reached out under the table to took Misaki's hand in hers and give it a light squeeze to reassure the older woman about the situation they're in. Unlike Kotaro and Tamayo, Hatoko and Misaki started out as mentor and student during the Angelic Layer tournament, and after a couple of years the two become more than just that. Though the two were initially shy about their feelings for each other, Hatoko initiated the relationship and soon the two were openly going out with each other and do a lot of couple activities.

"If you must know Tamayo-chan," Hatoko started. "Hatoko-chan, don't…" Misaki whispered softly as she used her other hand to tug on her girlfriend's sleeve as her face was still red from earlier. The twenty-four years old chef was embarrassed when asked about her personal life, and even more when her date decided to answer such a personal question for her that she could only looked down at her date's arm. "It's a secret, if you reveal your sex life to us then we'll be willing to tell you if we've done it or not." Hatoko give a Tamayo a playful wink. "No fair! I ask you first," Tamayo said pointing her shaky hand at Hatoko while both she and Kotaro's face turned amazingly red. "And that's my answer," Hatoko smirked at the other two.

"You were planning on telling them didn't you?" Misaki asked meekly once they arrived at Misaki's small home. After her mother remarried to Icchan-san years ago, Misaki was happy for her mother and just got her own place just last year. Misaki owned a small restaurant just a few blocks away from her home for easy commute, and Hatoko would usually stayed at her place during the week for shorter commute to school and spend her weekend with her family. Of course, both families accepted their relationship and now Hatoko becomes a permanent resident in Misaki's home, not that she minded since Hatoko usually got dinner ready by the time Misaki come home from work.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" Hatoko feigned ignorant. "Hatoko-chan," Misaki tried to sound mad. "Come on now, don't be like that." Hatoko smiled teasingly as she turned around to face Misaki. "There's no way I would be telling them how much fun we're having," a little smirk crept up her face now and she slowly led Misaki into the bedroom they shared together. "I'm sure that my brother still hasn't gone as far as kissing her yet, so I don't think it's ever a good idea to let them in on our little secret." Hatoko chuckled she locked the door and push Misaki up against it. Without further ado, Hatoko swoop in and kissed the older woman passionately tracing her tongue over Misaki's lips begging for entrance and was granted. Miksaki moved her hands up and grabbed onto Hatoko's shirt to keep her from falling down, because the kiss causing her knees turning into jelly at this point.

Skillfully, Hatoko reached around and unzipped Misaki's skirt and pulled the older woman into her warm embrace as the skirt fell down on the floor slowly. Knowing how far away the bed was, Hatoko calculated her movement and within seconds she already sits down on the edge of the bed with Misaki straddling on her lap, she managed all that without breaking the kiss. Misaki now have more leverage on her young lover, decided to break the kiss for some air breathing heavily she make quick work of Hatoko's shirt. Hatoko just smiled her usually playful smile as she watched Misaki focused her attention in removing the shirt and then the bra, a red hue braced Misaki's cheeks as her aqua eyes glued onto those soft looking breasts and erected nipples in front of her.

Hatoko chuckled lightly as she leaned in and kissed Misaki lightly on the lips, just feather kisses to distract Misaki long enough so that she wouldn't noticed that Hatoko were making very quick work with her blouse and bra leaving her bare with nothing but her panties. Hatoko slowly kissed down to Misaki's jaw line, throat, collarbone, the uphill of the breasts, the cleavage as she reached out and gently groped one of the soft breasts in her hand and give it a light squeeze. Her actions elicited many soft and beautiful moans from her beloved Misaki, leaning back slightly to give Hatoko more access to her breasts Misaki let out a very sexy throaty moan as Hatoko leaned in and kissed the already hardened nipple.

Using her tongue, Hatoko expertly flicked the nipple playful before circling around it twirling it with her tongue causing Misaki to moan a little louder, while her other hand clasped on the other breast gently rolled the nipple between her thumb and index fingers perfectly in sync with what her tongue were doing. She stopped her actions long enough to blow at the nipple sending shiver throughout Misaki's entire body, Hatoko closed her lips upon the prickling skinned breast and sucked hard on the nipple before clamping her teeth on it and rolled it so expertly that Misaki couldn't help but let out a louder moan as she dug her hands into those long raven tresses.

Not to neglect the other one, Hatoko switched her attention and did the same thing she did to the other breast as Misaki's breathing become ragged from all the excitement her young lover showered on her now sensitive breasts. Mustering all the willpower she got, Misaki pushed Hatoko away long enough for her to capture those lips with her lips. It her turn now and she wanted to taste Hatoko's firm but soft breasts, she wanted to hear the girl moaned her name as she pushed the girl down on the bed they shared.

Every shy movement Misaki made only turned Hatoko on even more; breathing heavily she watched Misaki handled her breasts with great care. Unlike Hatoko, Misaki kissed each nipple gently before putting it in her mouth and sucked on it ever so gently as though she's savoring the feeling of the harden nipple before she decided the bit down on it lightly causing Hatoko to elicited a moan while arching her back up slightly with her hands stroking Misaki's shoulder length brown hair.

Kissing away from the breasts ever so gently, her hands magically and slowly removed Hatoko's pants. Leaving behind a trail of prickling flesh under her attentive care, Misaki breathed in the scent of pheromone that were secreted from under the satin pale aqua panties. Kissing one thigh and then the next, slowly making her way upward and stopped just before she crawled herself up and captured Hatoko's lips once more before kissing her way down toward her goal. Using her teeth instead of her fingers, Misaki pulled the panties down enough that she could kiss that beautiful mount of hair. With Hatoko's help, she finally removed that last piece of fabric that kept her from her prize.

Hatoko shuddered feeling Misaki's hot breathes against her private area, she wanted to swarm away but Misaki already wrapped her hands onto those smooth long legs to keep her in place. Leaning in slightly, Misaki stuck her tongue out and tasted the sweet nectar that threatens to overflow. Hungrily, she didn't hesitated to listen to Hatoko's whimpering as she parted the legs out further a little more for better access to the sweet nectar that present itself in front of her, Misaki took another deep breath taking in the scent before she opened her mouth and sucked hard on the budding flower that's overflowing with such sweet nectar. Hatoko writhed under the tyrant force of Misaki tongue playing inside of her, she bucked and thrusting her hips upward wanting deeper feeling of that tongue inside of her. Misaki timed perfectly as she bit down on the bundle of nerves and made Hatoko cried out her name as she went over the edge and stayed there for a few minutes before Misaki give one last hard suck on it to lapped up all the nectar from the flower before crawling back up and cradled the exhausted girl in her arms.

Sweat covered, limp body, breathing heavily, and barely hanging on to reality, Hatoko felt Misaki cradling her and she slowly regained her strength but still pretend to be exhausted still. With shaky hand, Hatoko reached up and caressed Misaki's face before pulling her down for a heated kiss. Her kissed felt weak at first but soon become fierce and hungry, before long she got Misaki under her as her hand traced the curve ever gently and delicately. Kissing down to the jaw line, and the neck, licking it slowly as her hand slipped under Misaki's panties feeling something soft and wet against her fingers.

Misaki's breathing become labored and hitched when she felt Hatoko's fingers slipped inside of her, those long fingers gently moving in and out so slowly and carefully. Those fingers knew exactly where to rub against, and expertly making Misaki feeling hot and light. As she was about to went over the edge, it didn't come instead the fingers were pulled out slowly and leaving her writhing of the need to be release.

Hatoko pulled away as she brought her hand back and up slowly licked her fingers dry, all the while watching Misaki with her marvelous amethyst eyes as a blush grazed those beautiful cheeks before her. She lowered herself to plant butterfly kissed on the blushing Misaki starting from the head moving slowly down to the stomach and the nether region without ever removing the panties. She knew how much Misaki wanted to be release, but what's the pleasure in that without making her lover writhe and whimper before giving her what she wanted. Hatoko was definitely enjoying it, because Misaki bucked and grabbed onto her head pushing up against her roughly wanting release badly.

Hatoko held Misaki down as she kissed down one leg, leaving none unloved before kissing up the other leg and stopped short at the panties line. "Ha-Hatoko-chan…" Misaki said in a very husky voice with lust in her glaze aqua eyes. "…please… love me…" Misaki begged her young lover to release her from this burning feeling. "Of course," Hatoko smiled in triumph as she slowly removed the panties from Misaki's waist. The piece of fabric was completely soaked, and Hatoko breathe in the scent and give her lover the release she desperately needed. Misaki cried out her lover's name for the world to hear, but she doesn't really care because Hatoko loved her.

Kissing each other once more, they cuddled up and sleep slowly invaded their senses. Their day ended nicely, leaving the couple spent and content. Hatoko did think about telling Tamayo of their sex life, she would say it was zesty and always good perhaps too good. But it was always wet and sweet, a good way to relax after a long day spending away from each other.

_Author's Notes:__ Wooo… wow… I'm actually very daring in this piece, wow… Hope y'all enjoy!_


End file.
